Frauen ohne Uniform
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Mädchen in Uniform, 1931 (first and the best lesbian film). What had happened after the girls saved Manuela? Femslash


Lieber Erzieheiren Fräulein von Bernburg (aka Dorothea Wieck)

from Manuela (aka Hermione McGonagall).

Fräulein ohne Uniform (Dutch (нем.)) - Женщины без униформы.

Фрейлейн фон Бернбург больше не могла слепо подчиняться директрисе. Учительница поняла что невозможно позволить девочкам быть запуганными и голодными. Они должны иметь нормальную пищу и одежду, иметь права, а не только обязанности.

Последнее, что заставило фрейлейн пойти против директрисы, была Мануэла. Конечно, Мануэла была для учительницы первой, но девочка появилась в школе недавно.

Директриса зашла в комнату фрейлейн, чтобы высказать то, что о ней думает. Учительница не имела права общаться с Мануэлой. Девочка была пьяна и вела себя очень плохо. За это никто не может с ней разговаривать. Никто. Никаких исключений.

Вскоре фрейлейн услышала оглушительный звон школьного колокола. Кто-то из девочек кричал: «Мануэла! Мануэла!»

Учительница поняла, что с её любимой Мануэлой что-то случилось.

Когда фрейлейн прибежала к девочкам, они уже приводили Мануэлу в чувство.

- Пожалуйста, отведите Мануэлу ко мне в комнату, я окажу необходимую помощь.

Это было лучшее из всего, что можно было сделать в тот момент.

Учительница положила Мануэлу на свою кровать и накрыла одеялом. Фрейлейн поставила стул, села не него и стала гладить по голове свою любимую девочку.

Через некоторое время Мануэла открыла глаза.

- Всё позади, моя дорогая.

- А меня не отправят обратно в изолятор?

- Никогда в жизни.

- Как ты знаешь, фрейлейн фон Нордек запретила всем с тобой разговаривать. Естественно, я не послушалась. Совсем недавно директриса ругала меня за то, что я не выполнила её приказ. Она сказала, что завтра я должна покинуть школу. Но, думаю, после случившегося, фрейлейн фон Нордек изменит своё решение.

- Фрейлейн фон Бернбург... - Девочка села и почти сразу обняла учительницу. - Я не смогу жить без вас.

- Я тоже не смогу жить без тебя, Мануэла.

- Фрейлейн фон Бернбург... - начала девочка.

- Я не заслуживаю этого. Зови меня «Элизабет». И давай на «ты». Хорошо, Мануэла?

- Да, Элизабет. Если бы не девочки, я бы кончила жизнь самоубийством. Я думала, что ты меня не любишь. Иначе, зачем бы ты сказала, что мы больше не увидимся?

- Я думала, что так будет лучше. Сначала я была уверена, что чувства, которые ты испытываешь ко мне, скоро пройдут. Я думала, что всему виной переходный возраст. У меня не переходный возраст, а я испытываю к тебе те же чувства, что и ты ко мне. Я тоже люблю тебя.

- Когда я впервые увидела тебя, то поняла, что влюбилась, причём очень сильно.

- Однажды ты сказала, что, когда закончишь школу, я буду целовать на ночь других девочек. Так?

- Да.

- Мануэла, запомни раз и навсегда: когда ты закончишь школу, я не буду никого целовать. Ну... за исключением одного человека.

- А что случится? - удивилась девочка. - И кто этот счастливчик?

- Этот счастливчик - ты. Когда ты закончишь школу, я уйду вместе с тобой. Я больше никогда не покину тебя. Мы всегда будем вместе. Прости меня за то, что произошло.

- Помнишь, ты сказала: «Давай забудем об этом»?

- Давай забудем об этом, хорошо?

- Ладно, если ты хочешь.

- Хоть ты и просила меня забыть, но, пожалуйста, прости меня за то, что я натворила.

- Естественно, я нисколько не сержусь на тебя. Ты была пьяна и не совсем понимала, что делаешь.

- Всё, что я помню, это - то, что мне хотелось рассказать всему миру насколько сильно я тебя люблю и какая ты замечательная. Это - правда, не отрицай. Ты самый замечательный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречала.

- Даже родная тётя...

- Да, начнём с того, что хорошая тётя не отправила бы племянницу в интернат.

- Но тогда бы мы не встретились. Всё будет хорошо, Мануэла. Я буду заботиться о тебе как любящая мама.

- Огромное спасибо, Элизабет.

- Хочешь, я пожелаю тебе «Спокойной ночи»?

- Как каждый день?

- Точно также.

- Фрейлейн встала и подошла к двери. А потом она сделала тоже, что делала каждый день в спальне своих девочек. Учительница выключила свет.

А в это время Мануэла уже стояла на кровати на коленях и ждала своё «спокойной ночи».

Элизабет подошла к любимой девочке. Мануэла обняла учительницу и притянула к себе. Теперь не было ограничения во времени, как каждый день.

Раньше фрейлейн могла всего лишь на несколько мгновений прижаться губами к губам Мануэлы, чтобы никто не узнал об этом.

Девочка прижалась к губам учительницы с таким нетерпением, как будто ждала этого много лет.

Это был первый долгий поцелуй двух влюблённых.

- Ich liebe dich*, - сказала Мануэла, когда они смогли прекратить поцелуй.

- Ich liebe dich, Мануэла.

Через несколько лет Элизабет и Мануэла покинули школу.

Прежде, чем написать заявление об уходе, фрейлейн подумала: «Догадается ли директриса, почему я ухожу отсюда?»

Когда Элизабет подала директрисе заявление об уходе, она думала, что фрейлейн фон Нордек нарочно не позволит ей уйти.

Директриса спросила: «Почему?»

- Однажды, в день, когда могла случиться катастрофа, вы сказали, что завтра я должна покинуть школу. Это завтра - моё заявление об уходе.

Директриса ничего не сказала. Она взяла заявление и поставила на нём свою подпись.

Учительница пошла к двери, а потом оглянулась и сказала: «Прощайте, фрейлейн фон Нордек».

В ответ она ничего не услышала.

Про себя учительница продолжила фразу: «... больше мы никогда не увидимся».

Возможно, директриса ответила на свой вопрос: «Почему»? Когда она запретила общаться с Мануэлой, _фрейлейн фон Бернбург_ нарушила её приказ. Теперь Мануэла закончила школу. _Фрейлейн фон Бернбюрг_ уходит из школы.

Может, директриса подумала об этом. Хотя, это абсолютно не важно.

Элизабет и Мануэла покинули школу. Девочка сняла свою униформу, чтобы никогда не надеть.

Mädchen in uniform? Nein. Fräulein ohne uniform. Forever. **

Прим. автора. Мне начинает казаться, что всё закончилось именно так.

* Ich liebe dich (Dutch (нем.)) - я люблю тебя.

** Mädchen in uniform? Nein. Fräulein ohne uniform. Forever. (Dutch (нем.)) - Девочки в униформе? Нет. Женщины без униформы. Навсегда.

Что вы думаете? Мог ли фильм так закончиться? Пожалуйста, оставляйте отзывы :)


End file.
